


I really lilac you

by decoratedemergency



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoratedemergency/pseuds/decoratedemergency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i’m a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn’t get together earlier you were buying flowers i assumed you had a lover" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really lilac you

Steve is walking home when he passes a flower shop. He catches a glimpse of the attractive man watering the flowers is immediately enthralled. Steve enters the flower shop without a second thought. 

“Hey! What can I help you with today?” says the florist. “Sam” his name tag provides.

“Hi, uh, I’m just looking for a flowers,” Steve manages to muster up despite being distracted by Sam’s warm smile. 

“Do you have anything particular in mind?” 

“No, I don’t actually. I was hoping you could help me with that.”

“Sure, over here we have petunias—"

Sam leads Steve throughout the shop to tell him about all the different type of flowers and their meanings. Steve nods and keeps the conversation going, but all he’s focused on is Sam. When Sam is talking his eyes light up and he’s so enthusiastic. It makes Steve swoon. And his shirt hugging his biceps doesn’t make it any easier to pay attention to what he’s saying. Steve finally tunes back in at-

“Hummingbirds are crazy about dahlias.. Hello? Are still with me?” 

“Wha- yeah! I was just thinking.” Steve stutters.

“Thinking about the kind of the flower you wanna buy?”

“I dunno.” Steve frowned. "If you were a flower, I’d pick you.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” Sam asks, now grinning.

“Oh I’m just buying flowers.” Steve replies with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Cute.” Sam quirks an eyebrow in amusement.

“I’ll take a bouquet of carnations.”

“Impressive."

Sam rings up Steve’s bouquet and he heads home. He won’t admit it to Natasha but he _may_ have buried his face in the bouquet to hide his blushing cheeks.

* * *

 

STEVE: nat!!!

NAT: what are u doing up past your bed time?

STEVE: very funny -___-

STEVE: you know that flower shop around the corner from my apartment?

NAT: yeah what about it

STEVE: i met a cute guy who works there today :)

NAT: I’m listening o_O

STEVE: his name is sam

STEVE: hes gorgeous and was wearing this fitted purple shirt 

STEVE: and his smile! his smile could light up a dark room

NAT: are u gonna make a move? ;-)

STEVE: im gonna keep buying flowers

NAT: are u gonna open a garden while ur at it?

NAT: seriously steve if u want me to help just say the word

STEVE: no.

NAT: well IM going to sleep. keep me updated

* * *

 

Steve goes back every week to buy more flowers and ask more questions. Eventually they start hanging out during Sam's lunch break. They talk about life, birds, and occasionally their favorite flowers. Steve pays enough attention to make a mental note to get Sam yellow tulips. Yellow tulips because those say “there is sunshine in your smile” and that’s exactly how Steve feels. 

The day he finally gives Sam yellow tulips they decide to go on a date. When they get to Sam’s apartment Steve’s got him against the door when Sam asks, “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” 

“You.” Steve says, casual as he nuzzles Sam's neck.

“Excuse you?” Sam replies, pretending to be offended. 

“'S your fault.” Steve shrugs.

“What do you mean it was _my_ fault we didn’t get together earlier? You were buying flowers, I assumed you had a lover!”

“I was just buying the pretty flowers.”

“I explained the meanings, you kept buying the romantic ones!"

“I was barely listening, Sam. I was too busy looking at _you_.”

And then Steve _boops_ Sam's nose with his and Sam is filled with butterflies. 

“Really Steve? So I'm not dreaming and all those times you visited and bought flowers- it was just to talk to me?"

“Yeah.” Steve blushes then smirks. "I really _lilac_ you."

“Seriously, where are you finding all these pick-up lines?”

There's a moment of silence as Sam recalls the frequency of Steve’s visits. Suddenly it all makes sense. 

“And here I was thinking you genuinely cared about flowers." Sam continues. 

“I learned a lot about flowers though. If you were a flower, you’d be a _damn_ delion."

“If you spend one more minute making flower puns and not kissing me, you're out.” 


End file.
